Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag device for a dual-bearing reel, and especially relates to a drag device for a dual bearing reel that regulates the relative rotation between a drive gear and a drive shaft
Background Information
Generally, a drag device is disposed on a drive shaft of a dual hearing reel to brake the rotation of the spool in the casting (line delivering) direction. The drag device adjusts the torque transmitted between the drive gear and the drive shaft to suppress the tensile force that is applied to the fishing line.
The drag device comprises a drag adjustment member (star drag) and a drag plate that is integrally and rotatably mounted to the drive shaft. The drag plate is disposed on the drag adjustment member side of the drive gear, and is indirectly pressed by the drag adjustment member
The rotation of the drive shaft in the casting direction is prohibited by the one-way clutch. Further, the drive gear can mesh with a pinion gear that is integrally and rotatably coupled with the spool.
A drag device having a sound generating system is known (for an example, refer to the Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2015-092830). A sound generating system detects an operation of the drag device and emits a sound when the spool is rotated in the casting direction against the drag force. A drag device having a sound generating system comprises a drag plate, a sound generating member, and a housing member.
The drag plate is capable of being integrally rotatable with the drive shaft, as well as capable of being pressed by a drag adjustment member. The drag plate comprises a sound generating plate that opposes the drive gear. The sound generating member comprises a head portion that can come into contact with the sound generating plate, and a shaft portion that is connected to the head portion. The sound generating member generates a sound by an interference of the sound generating plate and the head portion at the time of relative rotation between the drive gear and the drag plate. The housing member is formed in a substantially tubular shape. The housing member holds the shaft portion of the sound generating member and is mounted to the drive gear.